


Где взять паладинов

by Morgul



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер LoGH с Вархаммером по заявке:<br/>Космофэнтези-АУ, терраисты - демонопоклонники и призывают самых настоящих демонов. А вот с паладинами и священниками проблемы, поэтому кайзер отправляет экспедицию в неисследованное ответвление Феззанского коридора, откуда, по слухам, и пришли демонопоклонники, передавшие знания терраистам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где взять паладинов

\- Итак, господа, у нас проблема. - объявил император Райнхард, закинул ногу на ноги и откинулся на спинку своего золотого трона.

\- Наши давние враги - терраисты призвали из варпа демонов. Предполагаемое место прорыва реального пространства - малоизученное ответвление Изерлонского Коридора. Оберштайн, прошу вас, покажите нам голографическую проекцию.

Высокая фигура в сером слегка поклонилась, из под плаща показались два гибких манипулятора и потянулись к разъему приборной панели рядом со столом. Раздалось тихое гудение, под капюшоном задвигались, настраиваясь линзы трех биомеханических глаз. Из верхнего протянулся яркий луч и над столом возникла объемная полупрозрачная схема Изерлонского коридора. На ее периферии, там где между астероидами образовалось что-то вроде узкого прохода, светилась руна повышенной опасности.

\- Точка прорыва находится здесь - произнес синтезированный голос без всяких эмоций. - Демоны распространяются отсюда до внешних границ Коридора и особенно плотно концентрируются вокруг Крепости Изерлон.

Лютц, вчера с боем прорвавшийся из самого центра событий, тяжело вздохнул.

\- Наши пустотные щиты еле держатся. То и дело случаются прорывы имматериума. На складах протухло восемь тонн продуктов, среди военных то и дело случаются беспричинные драки в барах и бильярдных, в крепость проникают демонетки и совращают свободных от несения вахты и находящихся в увольнении.

Ройенталь с Миттермайером переглянулись.

\- А что изменилось-то? - недоуменно спросил Вольф.

\- Плоть слаба! - неодобрительно проворчал Вален и сжал железный кулак.

\- Адмиралу Лютцу удалось захватить и доставить сюда пару ужасных черных существ, пойманных в котельной. - продолжал Райнхард, - Сейчас они переданы в ведомство Кесслера.

Кесслер поправил фуражку со знаком Инквизиции и поднял усталый взгляд. Судя по всему ночь выдалась у него бессонная.

\- Эти существа упорны. - сообщил он. - Однако, в конце концов, они признали себя демонами и сообщили, что изгнать их можно с помощью определенного магического ритуала.

Райнхард сдвинул брови.

Колдовство и магия порождают только порчу. Мы специально упразднили институт библиариев и запретили псайкерам использовать свои сверхспособности. Они вынуждены жестко ограничивать себя во имя этого запрета!

Айзенах молча склонил голову в знак согласия.

\- Где же нам взять жрецов или паладинов для этого ритуала? Ваши предложения?

\- Ну... - протянул Ройенталь не слишком уверенно. - Как минимум у нас есть одна сорроритка.

\- Нет. - отрезал Райнхард. - Это моя сорроритка! То есть, я хотел сказать, что на всех демонов ее все равно не хватит. Может быть, вы с Миттермайером по старой памяти сразитесь с отродьем варпа на силовых топорах?

Двойная Звезда разом поскучнела.

\- Честно говоря, мелкие демоны - это не наш масштаб. Вот, если бы какой-нибудь крупный монстр, вроде того же Овлессера... В любом случае мы не хотели бы отнимать у вас честь и славу вашей будущей великой победы.

\- А нельзя ли воспользоваться какой-нибудь ксеносской технологией? - тоскливо спросил Лютц, предчувствуя, что таким образом дойдет до того, что разбираться с демонами ему придется в одиночку.

\- Хм... - Райнхард обвел адмиралов внимательным взглядом. - Я не вижу Фаренхайта. Ему было поручено изучить технологии эльдар. Он еще не вернулся?

\- Небось, просто опять прячется, чтобы ничего не делать. - прошептал Ройенталь на ухо Миттермайеру, и добавил совсем тихо. - Ворон-альбинос.

Биттенфельд внезапно дернулся, обхватил себя руками, словно пытаясь сдержаться, оскалился, злобно зарычал и громко пролаял на весь зал:

\- Охотиться! Убивать! Питаться!

Все неодобрительно покосились на него.

Тот виновато развел руками.

Шшш! - сказал Биттенфельд, успокаивающе погладил себя по груди и даже ласково почесал. - Еще только совещание. Я тебя разбужу, когда будет пора.

\- Кстати, - продолжил Райнхард. - И Меклингер отсутствует.

\- У него творческий кризис. - несколько язвительно ответил Вален.

\- Его пристрастие к искусству выглядит подозрительно. - недовольно заметил Райнхард. - Необходимо проверить - может быть он скрытый слаанешит.

Кесслер мрачно кивнул.

\- И все-таки мы так и не пришли к решению, что нам делать с демонами.

Внезапно Райнхарда осенила идея.

\- А может быть я просто произведу вас приказом в паладины и вы тут же сможете заклясть и победить демонов!

Будущие паладины сникли не проявив ни малейших признаков энтузиазма.

\- А я бы предложил немного подождать, - подал голос Мюллер, задумчиво поглаживающий эмблему в виде многоголовой гидры у себя на рукаве.

\- Я тут поднял кое-какие старые связи... В общем, вам это будет не интересно.

Он поднял на остальных чистый и невинный взгляд больших серых глаз.

\- Думаю, скоро возможны некоторые изменения.

\- Отлично! - Райнхард просиял, решительно поднялся и поднял свой до краев наполненный Грааль. - В таком случае, предлагаю тост за нашу будущую очередную блистательную победу. Прозит, господа!


End file.
